This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Prostate cancer is the most commonly diagnosed male cancer. Thus, preventative and/or therapeutic strategies to combat this cancer could have a profound impact on public health. The 5[unreadable]-reductase inhibitors finasteride (Proscar[unreadable]) and dutasteride (Avodart[unreadable]) are commonly used to treat benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH), but may also potentially decrease the development and/or progression of prostate cancer. 5[unreadable]-reductase enzymes convert testosterone to the more potent androgen dihydrotestosterone, which is important for driving the growth of most prostate cancers. Specific Aim 1 will examine the effectiveness of finasteride and dutasteride when begun before or after tumor implantation. Saw palmetto extracts have also been used to treat BPH and are reported to decrease 5[unreadable]-reductase enzymes, but there has been a lot of inconsistency their reported effectiveness. Despite the saw palmetto's questionable effectiveness, it is commonly used by Americans, ranking in the top 5 of botanical sales and is commonly used by men with prostate cancer. We believe that the variable results between studies may be due to differences in the extracts nutrient profiles, which have been reported to vary widely. Specific Aim 2 we will collect commonly used commercial saw palmetto extracts and characterize their nutrient profiles. We will then determine whether an extract's nutrient profile correspond to its ability to inhibit 5[unreadable]-reductase and cell proliferation of prostate cancer epithelial cells.